Hinata, the Half Saiyan
by May - Princess of Hoenn
Summary: What if Hinata wasn't a full Hyuuga? What if her mom wasn't even from the same planet? Well..... it would probably go something like this. Rated T, subject to change. NaruHIna
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone, and welcome to my first fanfic on this site. Originally, my first fanfic was going to be one involving one of my OC's, but due to technical difficulties, however, I lost all the progress I had on it. Until I recover said progress, I'll be focusing on this. Now, this idea started when I looked at the Naruto/DBZ crossovers page. Most of the stories involving Saiyans (or at least, judging from what I skimmed through. I'm sure I missed quite a few) are either about Naruto being a Saiyan, or have summaries and plots involving Gohan. So, I got to thinking: what if another character was a Saiyan, instead? The character in question? Why, none other than Hinata Hyuuga. So, after having a discussion about Saiyan Hinata with Leaf Ranger, Sashu, and Maximum Potter, I decided to give this idea a go.**

**Now, before we start, let's go over a few things:**

**1. I'm afraid I don't watch the anime, not even fansubs. I only go by the manga. As such, filler events won't be covered.**

**2. Some characters will be a tad OOC. There may also be a small dose of bashing, most likely Sasuke or Sakura.**

**3. I'll probably get flamed for this, but Hinata and Hanabi will not be full-siblings. Rather, they will be half-siblings.**

**With that in mind, let's begin.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Naruto or Dragon Ball Z. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

The Hyuuga were often considered the strongest clan in the Hidden Leaf Village. The ability to defeat your enemies by attacking vital organs was a rather frightening and intimidating concept.

At the same time, they were also considered, to quote a Chuunin, "the most stick-up pricks to ever grace this village". While such a comment may sound harsh and asinine, it had some validity to it. The majority of the clan, as a whole, was rather set in their own ways, seeing weaker human beings as beneath them.

They were also the only clan that condoned segregation, to a degree. The Hyuuga had two family branches: the Main house, and the Branch house. While this may seem common in large families, the Main house had complete control over the Branch house, as each member had a seal of servitude on their forehead. Said seal could be activated by any Main house member, exposing the victim to severe pain and possible death. Simply put, the Branch house was just a more "politically-correct" form of slavery. Add the resentment of the Branch house to the arrogance of the Main house, and you have yourself a clan of cold, bitter individuals.

Except for one.

Enter eight-year-old Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Main house....or at least, she would be treated as such had she not be different. Unlike the rest of the Main house, Hinata was one of two individuals to show compassion for the branch members. The second had been her mother, who had passed away a few years prior. She was the most verbal supporter for the abolition of the seal. When she passed away, the Branch house had lost its strongest supporter.

Her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, did not take her death well. He blamed her death on Hinata, claiming that showing compassion had made her mother weak, resulting in her death. Furthermore, Hiashi himself had begun to forsake Hinata, due to her apparent lack of combat abilities. He neglected his first-born, focusing on the child given to him by his new wife.

But this was not the only reason Hinata was ostracized. She possessed something no other Hyuuga did, in neither the Main or Branch house.

A tail.

Hinata had been born with a blue, furry monkey tail, something that baffled the other Hyuuga members. Her tail had been cut at birth, only for it to grow back in a few months time. It was cut a second time then, but her tail re-grew, at a much faster rate this time. After this attempt, the Hyuuga gave up, leaving her tail to be.

However, as was human nature, they feared what they did not understand, and they hated what they feared. Hinata could not walk past another member without receiving either a glare, hateful whispers, or an insult. The most common insult was simply calling her a "monkey." Several of the elders refused to mention her name, simply referring to her as "the monkey."

There was, however, a small silver lining. Luckily for her, this fact had not spread beyond the walls of the compound, meaning that she could freely walk through the village, without fear of spiteful glares or insults. The reason for this was that she had begun to wear an "eskimo coat." Thankfully, no one questioned this, thinking that she was simply shy and insecure about her figure.

Currently, the young heiress was in her room, crying her troubles away into her pillow. She had just finished a training session with her father, in preparation for her first day of the Academy. The session had only lasted about thirty seconds, before a well-placed Juuken strike to the chest sent her sprawling to the ground. Hiashi had spent around another minute berating her, before coldly telling her that she was nothing but a disappointment to him. As a result, Hinata had fled to her room, proceeding to cry her eyes out.

As she softly cried, her hands reached out to grab a framed picture, which she held to her chest. It was a picture of a 3-year-old Hinata, happily sitting on the lap of an older woman: Kimiko Hyuuga. The woman had bowl-cut-esque hair with a few bangs, and simply wore a pink shirt and blue jeans. As she had once told a giggling Hinata, she was never much for formalities, and had proceeded to stick her tongue out at a few elders.

"M-mom..." she quietly said, in naught but a whisper. "I....I miss you so much..." She sniffled a few times, having taken a pause to breathe. "Y-you were the only person to openly show me affection...I ....I......I wish I could have you back...." she whispered, tightly hugging the picture to her chest.

And so, she remained in that position until late in the evening. The Hyuuga, with the Branch members patrolling the exterior of the compound, had all retired to their beds for the day. Hinata quietly raised her head, looking out the window.

"I...I better get my things ready...." she quietly said. Tomorrow marked her first day of the Academy, and if she was even a few seconds late, her father would no doubt berate her for her belatedness. "And...besides....Naruto-kun might be there...."

As she spoke his name, a rather noticeable blush and smile formed on er face. During one of her walks through the village, she had stumbled upon the young Uzumaki, while he was being pursued by a mob for reasons she did not know at the time. Not being one to let others suffer, Hinata had helped him hide from his assailants, sneaking him into her room while the villagers searched for him in a blind stupor.

After thanking her, he had introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki, "the next Hokage." When asked why the mob was chasing him, Naruto simply replied that he did not know. He DID say, however, that he thought it had something to do with him being born on he night of the Kyuubi attack.

After that, they had spent the next half hour simply talking, and getting to know each other. At all times, however, Hinata was able to feel a malevolent presence originating from his navel. While she had no idea how she could feel it, it prompted her interest in the boy.

It was not until the October of that year that she overheard a drunk Hyuuga ramble about how the Kyuubi should have been killed instead of sealed. It was then that she knew: Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. The whisker marks, his birthday, the resentful villagers, and the evil aura from his navel were too much of a coincidence. To this day, she had not told him, feeling it was not her place to tell. That, and she had witnessed a civilian being executed for 'breaking the Third's law.' She was, however, understanding of the blonde. Naruto was the only person she could relate to for being hated over something they had no control over.

At first, Naruto was wary of trusting her, due to the village's hatred. Having no other option, Hinata showed him her tail. Instead of the fear or resentment she was used to, however, Naruto had gone on about how "cool" her tail was. He had gone as far as petting it, an action that brought a massive blush on her face. By the end of their conversation, Naruto and Hinata were the best of friends. Specifically, each was the only friend the other had. Often, Hinata had announced she would be talking a walk as an excuse to go visit her friend.

Over time, she had grown to admire the blond. Unlike her, he did not let the hatred of the village get to him. He used it as motivation, never giving up in his quest for acknowledgment.

More recently, however, Hinata had begun to feel strange around the blonde. Her heart pounded around him, and she became more flustered whenever he complimented her on her appearance. Since they were only children, she decided not to worry about it.

Giggling to herself, Hinata slid open her closet, so as to have a clean coat ready for tomorrow. She must not have been paying attention, though, as sh ended up leaning too far into it and losing her footing, Luckily, the resulting fall was light, with only a small 'thud' being audible.

As she groaned and rubbed her head, her eyes caught an irregularity on the floor. Several of the floorboards appeared to be shorter than the rest, seemed less firm, and were of a slightly-different color. Curiosity piqued, she tried to move the boards. Much to her surprise, the boards acted like a small trapdoor, revealing a secret compartment, with box neatly sitting in he center.

"Huh..What's this doing here?" she asked, pulling out. As she did so, she could not help but cough, due to the amount of dust resting on said box. As she began to wipe it off, her eyes widened as she saw her name on it. However, it was not her name that caught her attention.

It was the style it was written in.

"Mom." she whispered, practically ripping the top of the box off. Inside the box lay several scrolls, strange headsets, and what seemed to be an article of clothing. With trembling hands, the young heiress rolled open the largest scroll.

_Dear Hinata_

If you're reading this, then it's painfully obvious that I'm dead, First off, I want you to know how sorry I am, Hinata. I had hoped to at least live long enough to train you, but it seems I have been denied even that. Furthermore....I would like to apologize for lying to you all these years.

Hinata's eyes widened. "L...lying?" she whispered. "W-w-what could mom have lied about...?"

_My name is not Kimiko. It is simply an alias I used for hiding on this planet. My true named is Fasha, one of the last survivors of the Saiyan race, the finest warriors in the universe. I was never from this planet at all. I was born on Planet Vegeta, far away from this planet these people call Earth._

Hinata had to fight the urge to drop the scroll in shock. "I'm...I'm...I'm half-alien!?" she practically squeaked, her eyes wide-open.

_Let me tell you about the circumstances under which I lived on this planet. Long ago, before you were born, an alien freak by the name of Frieza conquered the Saiyans, using them as slaves to do his bidding. As the years went on, it was evident that we were becoming too strong...I, along with my teammates, was sent on a bogus mission, where we were ambushed by Dodoria, one of Frieza's top henchmen....If I ever see that fat bastard in the Other World, there won't be enough of him left to perform an autopsy on! ..But anyway, he was too stupid to check if I was dead. I awoke to find my teammates, as well as some of Dodoria's cronies, dead. I didn't think twice before getting the hell out of there._

_I took one of their ships and mashed buttons, trying to get out of there before reinforcements arrived. As my ship whisked me off into the unknown, I watched in horror as that monster Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, destroying the only home I ever had. For all I know, I could have been the last Saiyan alive. _

_As I fell into a deep sleep, my ship eventually landed on this planet. And let me tell you, being woken from a long, much-needed sleep is NOT pleasant whatsoever. So, I stumbled about for a while, until I eventually found this place. I collapsed in front of the gates, and when I came to, I was in the "hospital," or whatever it was called. When I was questioned, I feigned amnesia, and lucky for me, they fell for it. Long story short, your father took a liking to me, we went out, fast-forward two years later, and you were born._, Hinata's jaw dropped at this, _and utilize energy-based attacks. And unlike humans, who die due to using up their 'chakra' or whatever, our lost energy is regained in a short span of time. Additional, we can lend our energy to comrades...Hinata, as a fail-safe, I transferred half of my energy to you, although you won't be able to unlock it for a few years._

But that's enough about me. Now, onto you. Hinata, I'll be honest. I originally planned on leaving this planet after you were born to avenge my people. But, once I held your frail form in my arms...I just couldn't bear to do it. However, my body never seemed to heal from that assassination attempt. Fearing this outcome, I began to write down my memoirs and techniques hours after you were born. Hinata, if you're reading this, all of my techniques, my knowledge, and my power rest solely with you.

For all I know, you are the last Saiyan. The blood of a proud race flows through your veins. Unlike humans, we don't use this 'chakra' they speak of. We possess a natural affinity to the manipulation of ki energy, allowing us to fly

Now, onto the physical aspects. Saiyans are practically built for fighting, possessing strength far greater to that of a human. The more intense the fights a Saiyan goes through, the stronger they become. If a Saiyan survives a near-death injury, their power increases after recovery. We also have a faster recovery rate than humans, as well as higher durability to damage.

_And now, onto speed.....Hinata, I have seen some of your clansmen fight. If they were up against my race...They'd be dead in a matter of seconds. We have much faster reflexes than an average human. Our movements occur in fractions of seconds that are not visible to human eyes. They can be improved by training, mostly.__  
_

And now, onto the last part this scroll will cover...your tail. You didn't think you were the only one did you? All Saiyans are born with tails. As you've noticed, they're extremely sensitive, resulting in pain and immobilization of the body when grabbed or injured. However, from what I heard, one can train to overcome this, until it becomes no more fragile than any other limb.

There is one last thing I must warn you: As long as you have a tail, _**NEVER LOOK AT THE FULL MOON**__. __The tail also grants the transformation into a Great Ape, a large, powerful beast. The form increases our strength ten-fold, and is induced by looking at the full moon. However, the price or this is a complete loss of reasoning, reducing you to a savage, mindless beast._

Hinata's arms were violently shaking as she read. This...this as a lot to take in. After that entry, there was a gap in the scroll, before it showed the final entry, written the night before her passing.

_Hinata...You are only three years old, but I can already see your vast potential, unlike those arrogant pricks....show them how wrong they are. For me, and for our race...Become the strongest Saiyan you can. And remember...your mother is always watching over you._

Love you always  
Fasha

A few droplets of water landed on the scroll. "M-m-mom..." Hinata whimpered, tears freely flowing down her face. Even in death, her mother was there for her. Her father...No. That man had forsaken her for her "weakness". If strength was the only thing the Hyuuga valued...Then she knew where she stood with them.

"I'll...I'll do it...." she whispered as she clenched her fist, as it began to shake. "Watch me, mom...I'm going to prove this clan wrong...I'm going to become the strongest Hyuuga this village has ever seen! Only then, will I live up to my race's legacy!"

In distant villages, a man with tomoes in his eyes and a man with rippled eyes shivered. While the did not know it, a powerful force had been born, one that had never been seen in the Elemental Nations before...And one that will shake the foundations of the shinobi world.

* * *

**And done! Well, with ths chapter, at least. Now, you may be thinking, why Fasha? Well, simply because she's the only full-blooded Saiyan females in the series, and is one of my favorite Saiyans along with Bardock...until Dodoria killed her.. *Grumble, grumble***

**Anyway, special thanks to Leaf Ranger, my unofficial Beta, and to Maximum Potter and Sashu for their input. R/R. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames willl be used to roast a certain Sharingan emo. Mmmm....Emo on a stick....*Drools***

**Later~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Welcome to chapter two of this story. I must say, I'm actually surprised at the feedback I got for the first chapter...well, actually, most of it was via MSN Messenger, from people who lack accounts. REGARDLESS, I'm pleased that several people enjoy this so far. So now, after a few weeks of brainstorming ideas for future chapters, I now present this chapter...but before we start, allow me to address a point that a friend of mine on MSN brought up:**

_**"Why is it that the Hyuga freaked over Hinata's tail, but said nothing about Fasha's?"**_

**While it was not addressed in chapter one, Fashe cut her tail off shortly after her arrival on Earth. She had no idea if the planet was under Frieza's control or not, so she was playing it safe.**

**And with that, let's begin.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or DBZ. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Akira Toriyama, respectively...That is, until I finish training my team of lawyers. *Cackles* ...But then again, Totodiles tend to get sidetracked, so I'll most likely be dead before I ever get the rights to those series.**  
__________________________________

It was morning in Konoha, and the air was filled with whines, ecstatic shouts, and banshee shrieks. The reason for this was because today marked the first day of the Academy. The whines belong to those ninja hopefuls that wanted at least five more minutes to sleep (a certain Nara appeared to be the most adamant of this). The shouts, obviously, belonged to excited youngsters, believing today marked their first step towards true strength (or, for a certain blonde, the first step towards becoming Hokage). Lastly, the shrieks belonged to fangirls, ecstatic due to the fact that they were finally to be in the same class as their "Sasuke-kun." Their sanities were easily questionable. A Jonin walking by them could have sworn that a flower touched by a fangirl withered and died on the spot. He wisely decided to stay as far away from them as possible.

In the Hyuga compound, however, young Hinata was neither whining, shouting, or shrieking. Rather, she was panting in the training hall, several destroyed wooden posts strewn about the room. After the discovery of her heritage, she had found herself unable to sleep. As a result, she had gone for a walk around the dark compound, until exhaustion graced her with its presence. She had taken along one of her mother's training scrolls, so she could preview what she would be learning. Almost subconciously, her feet had led her to the training hall as she read. She herself had no idea she was there until she almost collided with a training post. Since she couldn't sleep, she had decided to start familiarizing herself with the training she would be doing, until she was too tired to continue.

Now, it was the morning, and she still found herself with plenty of energy left to burn.

"A...amazing..." Hinata quietly whispered. During her brief training session, she had felt a rush of adrenaline she had never felt before, along with a powerful urge to continue training. "Is...is this the result of me embracing my Saiyan blood...?"

Approaching footsteps outside of the training hall cut her musing short. She quickly stuffed the scroll into her jacket, moments before her father entered, his eyes widening ever so slightly due to the destruction scattered accross the room.

"G-good m-morning, Father..." Hinata said with a timid smile. While she knew where she stood with the man, she had to at least try to salvage whatever she could of their relationship. He WAS her biological father, after all.

Hiashi, however, barely regarded her, more interested in the destroyed training posts. _'Did she do this...?'_ he thought as his eyes slowly shifted to Hinata, causing her to noticeably flinch. _'No...Such a weak, spineless girl could not have been able to do this...Someone must have been training here beforehand.'_ With these thoughts in mind, he turned to his oldest daughter.

"Why are you still here?" he inquired. While his tone held no anger, the coldness of his voice was enough to instill fear in the listener. "Should you not have left for the Academy already?"

Hinata quietly lowered her head, knowing that excuses would be useless in a conversation with him. She quietly made her way over to the door. "I'm sorry, Father..." she quietly said as she walked past him. As she continued towards the exit, Hanabi, her half-sister, glared at her, causing Hinata to mentally sigh. She had tried her best to be family to her sister, but the four-year-old apparently wanted nothing to do with her.

"And Hinata..." Hinata stopped at the door, her head still lowered. "...Do not embarass me. Such an action will not be tolerated.

"..." With a silent nod, Hinata left the room, leaving Hiashi and Hanabi by themselves. Hiashi stared at the door for several seconds, his eyes slightly narrowed. He could have sworn she had seemed less depressed than usual, but he shrugged it off. Perhaps she was finally starting to become less of a coward...but then again, he doubted it.

"Come, Hanabi. It is time to begin your training."

* * *

After placing her mother's scroll back in its hiding place, Hinata had quickly left the compound, wiping away a few tears that were threatening to emerge. Even though she had stopped caring about her father's opinion, it still hurt, knowing that despite her best efforts, she could never get his acceptance. She had hoped there would have been a small speck of affection towards her left inside him, but it seemed to be nonexistent. But...on he other hand, Hinata no longer cared about his opinion.

_'After all...'_ she thought, _'Dad could never teach me what mom left being for me to learn, no matter how hard he tried._'

That statement obviously had some truth to it. While the Hyuga were renowed for their bloodline and their taijutsu, they paled in comparison to the power of the Saiyans. If, according to her mother, a newborn Saiyan from Planet Vegeta was strong enough to conquer an entire planet by itself, then the Hyuga wouldn't stand a chance against her by the time her training was complete. Sadly, Hinata had not been born on said planet, and had to make up for this. The previous night, she had applied some gravity seals (per her mother's instructions) in order to increase her speed and strength. The reason for this was simple: the gravity on Planet Vegeta was 10 times that of the gravity of Earth. As a result, Hinata would have quite a bit to go before she was at a low-class Saiyan level. Currently, however, she had the seals inactive (a new Academy student awkwardly struggling to walk would raise some eyebrows).

Before she could begin to learn some of the more advanced subjects, however, there was one thing she had to take care of first: her tail. After reading what her mother had explained the previous night, she had squeezed her tail out of curiosity, and had to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming in pain. If an enemy managed to grab her tail in combat, she was as good as done for. As such, she had to train her tail until it was no more sensitive than her arms. In order to perform this training, she decided, she would have to enlist the help of another; someone that could squeeze her tail (to gauge the sensitivity) and not take advantage of the situation. Because her list of trusted people was rather low, however, it would most likely have to be Naruto. Upon reaching this thought, were eyes widened.

_'Naruto-kun!'_ she thought. She had completely forgotten about him. '_How am I going to tell him about this? I can't just go up to him and say, 'Hey, Naruto-kun, guess what!? I'm an alien~'"_ She nervously bit her lip as she continued to think. _'What...what will Naruto-kun think...? Will he still accept me? Will he see me as a freak...?'_

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice she had arrived at her destination. A loud, collective shrill of "SASUKE-KUN!" brought her out of her reverie. She quietly sighed, side-stepping to avoid a stampede of fangirls as they ran towards the subject of their "affection." Honestly, Hinata couldn't see why they thought he was so great. The Uchiha had an ego that could match her clan's. However, while the Hyuga usually backed their bragging via the use of their taijutsu, the Uchiha simply bragged for what seemed to be the hell of it. She always heard them rambling about how great the Uchiha clan was, but to this day, she had never seen them do anything. As far as she knew, they thought that if you were an Uchiha, then you are part of the greatest beings to ever walk the planet. She couldn't help but giggle as a thought crossed her mind.

_'I'm sure that if my mom was still alive, she'd send them all packing with both arms tied behind her back.'_ she thought with a giggle. However, she had to admit that not all Uchiha were rotten. Mikoto Uchiha was actually a kind woman. Hinata's earliest memories consister of her mother and herself paying visits to the Uchiha district so the former could socialize with Mikoto. Mikoto had even tried to get an infant Sasuke to play with Hinata, but he had refused to for unkown reasons.

The Uchiha in the Anbu was also nice. She had no idea who he was. The only reason she even knew he was an Uchiha was because she had used her Byakugan to peek behind his mask. She had been wary of him at first, but that changed when he began to protect Naruto from villager mobs. Hinata could not help but notice he would be reprimanded by his superiors for doing so. This left a bad taste in her mouth, due to knowing that instead of being punished for hurting Naruto, individuals were punished for helping him. This did not seem to deter him, however, for he continued his surveillance of the young Uzumaki.

And that was it for the Uchiha she tolerated. Sasuke Uchiha, however, was just like the rest of the clan: egotistical and arrogant. He would constantly show off in front of fangirls, just to demonstrate "the power of the Uchiha clan." Personally, she just couldn't stand his smug smirk, or that air of arrogance that seemed to radiate from him. And if that weren't enough, his fangirls were apallling. Most of them were from civilian families. The only reason they had even wanted to become kunoichi was to impress their "Sasuke-kun," and possibly become lovers in the future. The ones that annoyed her to no end, however, were the fangirls that came from actual shinobi clans, like the Yamanaka heiress. She had believed the shinobi hopefules from clans would have been taught to take such matters more serioously. But no, there was the Yamanaka now, at the head of the fangirl mob.

As she surveyed the surrounding area, her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar mass of yellow hair. Anxiously moving past several socializing new students, a large grin began to form on her face. Sure enough, her best friend stood there, nervously watching the other individuals. Hinata frowned as some of the other children sneered at him, no doubt as per their parents' instructions. With the smile slowly making its way back to her face, she made a dash towards him, comically sending several Sasuke fangirls sailing as she ran past them. A horde of fangirls might be powerful, but a female Saiyan with a crush was even more so.

* * *

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto had no time to react as a familiar bluenette glomped him, almost knocking him onto the ground. He was forced to flail his arms in circles to maintain his balance. Once he had achieved this, he looked down at the figure that had practically tackled him. His trademark grin appeared on his face, as he saw his only friend happily hugging him. Eagerly (but akwardly), he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hinata-chan," he began, "it's good to see you!"

"Likewise!" said the Hyuga, a wide grin on her face as she looked up at him. A small red haze tinted her cheeks as he held her, causing Naruto to tilt his head in confusion. He placed his hand on her forehead, causing the redness to spread a bit.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" he asked. "You shouldn't have come today if you're sick..."

Fighting the knot in her stomach, Hinata giggled and removed his hand. "Silly Naruto-kun! I'm fine!" However, her smile faltered slightly. "Actually...I'm not completely fine..."

"Huh? What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" he asked, a worried look crossing his face. "You know you can tell me anything."

The young Hyuga quietly bit her lip. She didn't like to worry him, but she had no idea how he would react to what she had to say. "I'll...I'll tell you later, alright, Naruto-kun?" she softly said, before tugging at his arm. "Now come on! We don't want to be late, do we?"

In a rush to get into the Academy, Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm and practically dragged him after her. Fangirls who were just beginning to come to were knocked over once more. But then again, no one really cared about them.

* * *

"Huh...I guess this is the place." Naruto said, as the duo stood outside an open classroom door. The people inside the room appeared to be around the same age as them, so they figured this was the room. Letting out a small exhale they didn't know they were holding, the duo entered the room. Almost immediately, glares were sent towards Naruto, nearly all of them coming from civilian students. A few students sitting near the top of the classroom, consisting of a pineapple-haired boy that appeared to be on the verge of sleep, a chubby boy that contentedly munched on his potato chips, and a boy that wore sunglasses and a coat that covered the bottom of his face didn't seem to care either way, as they simply continued what they were doing...which was apparently nothing, other than the chubby boy eating. With a nervous smile, Naruto took an empty seat near the group, with Hinata taking the seat next to him.

"So....What was it you needed to tell me, Hinata-chan?" he asked, turning around to face the Hyuga heiress.

Hinata frowned, before making a gesture towards the other people in the room. "Too many people...I'll tell you later..." she softly said, lowering her head against the desk. A frown formed on Naruto's face. He couldn't bear to see his best friend sad. "....!" With a mischievous smirk, his hand moved down.

Hinata let out a slight yelp, and a blush had also formed on her face. "N-N-N-Naruto-kun," she whispered, "what are you doing!? Someone might see!"

"It's the only way I know to cheer you up, Hinata-chan!" he chuckled, as he continued to stroke the furry tail hidden under her coat.

With a noticeable blush on her face, Hinata playfully punched him in the chest...effectively hitting the wind out of him. "Naruto-kun! Are you okay!?" she hurriedly asked, regretting her actions.

"D-d-damn, Hinata-chan," he wheezed, "when did you get so strong?"

As the duo continued to converse, more people entered the room, including the Uchiha and some of the fangirls. Among them was Kiba Inuzuka, who took a seat near the top of the class. As he eased into his seat, his canine companion, who was riding in his coat, began to strangely paw at his chest.

"Hm? What's up, boy?" he asked. Akamaru responded by barking at him, which only he seemed to understand. "What are you talking about?" Taking a few sniffs, he found that Akamaru was right, and turned to look at Naruto and Hinata. _'He's right...That guy smells like a fox, and she smells like a monkey. Who are they?'_ A bit of a smirk crossed his face as he watched him. _'But, damn, she's hot!'_

Two other people watched the students from behind another door. One of them was a certain scarred Chuunin, and the other was a light purple-haired Chuunin.

"What do you think, Iruka?" the latter asked. "Pretty interesting line-up this year, don't you think?"

"If you're referring to the clan students," he replied, "then yes. The Kyuubi brat, on the other hand-"

"Stop right there." said Mizuki, cutting him off. "You know we can't talk about that."

With a small growl, Iruka opened the door, before taking a deep breath. "SHUT UP!" he screamed, his head swelling to an unnatural size. "Now that I have your attention, my name is Iruka, and he's Mizuki. For the next few years, we'll be working on shaping you from brats," he said, looking at Naruto in particular, "into proper shinobi."

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_' Naruto and Hinata simultaneously thought.

* * *

The next few hours were rather uneventful. It consisted mostly of each student introducing themselves. The rest of the time had been spent studying the history of Konoha. Hinata's ears still rung from the groans that had dominated the classroom. It was currently their lunch break, and Hinata had led Naruto to a more secluded area of the Academy.

"**Now** are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Currently, he was taking a seat across from her, worry etched on his face.

Hinata quietly lowered her head, while her tail emerged from the bottom of her coat. "Naruto-kun..." she quietly said. "The truth is..."

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, worry etched onto his face.

"The truth is...Last night...I...I found out something that may change your opinion of me..."

"Hinata-chan, don't say that! You know we're bes-"

"Naruto-kun, I'm half-alien."

That simple sentence was enough to stop Naruto in his tracks. "...W...w..what?" he whispered, a shocked expression on his face.

Fighting the knot in her stomach, Hinata continued her explanation. "My...my mother was not from this planet...She was a Saiyan...a member of a race of planet conquerors...My tail..." she said, quietly bringing her tail onto her lap, "my tail is a trait of her people...When they look at the full moon, they....they turn into monsters..." she whispered.

She kept her head lowered as she continued, not wanting to see his expression. "For all I know...I could be the last one...I...I understand if you don't want to be my friend, Naruto-kun...After all, I may end up losing control, and-"

Her sentence was cut off by an embrace from Naruto. "N...Naruto-kun?" she whispered, her face shifting from sadness to confusion. As she lifted her face, her eyes met Naruto's, who had a small smile on his face.

"Didn't I tell you we're best friends? You really think something like that will stop me from being your friend?"

"Do....do you really mean that, Naruto-kun...?" she softly asked.

"Of course! In fact, I think that makes you even more unique!" he said, flashing her his trademark 'foxy grin.' "'Sides, it's always nice to pet your tail." He had his hand on her tail as he said this, gently stroking it a few times. A small blush formed on Hinata's face, but it slowly faded once he had stopped.

"Who cares if you're half this and half that!? Nothing will change the fact that you're still my Hinata-chan, my best friend."

"...Naruto-kun..." she softly whispered, trying to blink away a few tears that were threatening to surface. She failed, however, and her face was soon streaming with tears. She returned his embrace, burying her face into his chest.

"Naruto-kun...Thank you...You're my best friend, too..."

"Hinata-chan, your voice is all muffled!" Naruto laughed, stroking the back of her head. Hinata didn't seem to care, happily remaining in his embrace. For the first time in her life, she felt something that her family had never been ever to give her: acceptance.

------------------Omake------------

"Naruto-kun, do I REALLY have to wear this?" a twelve-year old Hinata sweatdropped. She was wearing a pants-less Santa outfit. The skirt part of the outfit ended in the middle of her thighs, offering her some modesty.

"I...I think it looks really nice on you, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said through his nosebleed, giving her a thumbs-up. Currently, he wore a reindeer-like outfit...except that it was a fox.

"But did you **have** to color my tail, too?" she pouted as she lifted it. Currently, her tail was "festively" colored. In other words, it was colored like a candy cane.

"Hey, that looks cool!" Naruto declared, puffing his chest slightly. "Can we open presents now?"

"Fine, fiiiine~" Hinata pouted, sitting across from him. "I thought we'd spend more time in front of the fireplace, but..."

"Gah!" said Naruto, as a guilt-trip arrow show through his body. "Sorry, Hinata-chan! We'll get back to that as soon as we're done!"

"We better." she mock-frowned at him, crossing her arms. _'Although, we'll have plenty of time for that afterwards....~_ she mischievously thought.

"AWESOME! A NEW RAMEN BOWL!" Naruto excitedly shouted, having practically ripped his present open. "You're the best, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata giggled as she began to open her present. A large blush formed on her face, as Naruto had gotten her lingirie.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun..." she stuttered.

"Hey, maybe you can model it for me later!" he grinned, the nosebleed increasing tenfold. Poor Hinata nearly passed out, falling onto her back. As Naruto helped her up, she nervously gulped, her eyes on something above them. "Huh? What is it, Hinata-ch-" He trailed off as he saw what it was.

Mistletoe.

"..."

"..."

As the duo practically pounced on each other, what appeared to be a vacuum came down the chimney, sucking in the presents and ornaments up the chimney. On the roof stood a green-skinned, furry Sasuke, wearing a Santa outfit.

"I hate Christmas!" he declared, rubbing his hands in glee as the bag on his fake sleigh grew in size. Suddenly, the message "weight capacity exceeded" flashed on the display monitor.

"OH, SHI-"

He was cut off by the sleigh exploding, blowing him off the roof. The presents and ornaments slid back down the chimney, but Naruto and Hinata didn't seem to notice, as they continued their make-out session. A knock on the door, made them growl, however. Opening the door to make them go ahead, Naruto and Hinata found Itachi and Kisame on their doorstep....the former dressed like a vampire, and the latter wearing a ridiculous shark costume. Itachi silently held a bag out towards Naruto.

"....Wrong holiday, man." said Naruto, closing the door and pouncing on Hinata.

"I TOLD you, but NOOO! NOBODY listens to the fish guy!" Kisame angrily shouted as the duo walked away.

"I hate holidays..." Itachi quietly muttered.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. I'm REALLY sorry, everyone. I meant to update this much sooner, but between school, the holidays, family members forcing me to help them decorate the house, and Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3, I wasn't able to focus on this earlier. Also, the omake might be a little late due to technical difficulties, so, sorry about that.**

**Anywho, please review, leave some constructive criticism, and Happy Holidays...HAVE HAPPY HOLIDAYS, OR SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS SASUKE THE GRINCH!**

**Until next time~**


End file.
